The TIMEPOD
by BlueReader
Summary: When there is nothing to do at a sleepover Numbuh 2 brings out his new invention The T.I.M.E.P.O.D! But going into the future may deeply affect the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first story and I love KND so I wanted to make a future fic. I hope you like it! -BlueReader P.S. Sorry this is going to be a little close together with the talking my enter key won't work. :( **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Say it. Numbuh 1: Wait, wait, wait, why does Numbuh 4 get to say it?! I'm the leader! Me: Because I said so! NOW SHUT UP NIGEL UNO! Numbuh 4 Haha! Numbuh 2: You sound like Lizzie. Me: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. Numbuh 2: Nothing….. Me: Good. Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4: BlueReader does not own Kids Next Door only our future kids- wait OUR KIDS!? Lizzie: And why is sounding like me a BAD THING?! Me: Uhhh….. Look an…umm….Ice Cream Truck! *Everyone: Looks around* *Me: Runs away***

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover**

"NUMBUH 4! GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" Numbuh 1 screamed. "What did ah do?" Numbuh 4 said walking in. "Oh yeah….oops?" There were soda cans and candy wrappers all over the floor and the T.V had a fist sized hole in it. "Would you care to explain how this happened?" "Ummm ah was playing some video games and ah lost meh temper and sorta punched the T.V." Numbuh 4 said guiltily. Numbuh 5 walked in with Numbuh's 2 and 3 following her. "Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 wanted to know where- what happened to the T.V. ? "Well look at the time." Numbuh 4 started. "I have to go….. clean my room and ackk!" Numbuh 1 grabbed his hood. "Great job Einstein." Numbuh 5 said. "Everyone will be here any minute what will we do when they get here?" "Ooh Ooh we can play with my Rainbow Monkies!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "I have a better idea." Numbuh 2 said. "I've been working on a new invention the T.I.M.E.P.O.D (Female Voice: This Ingenious Machine Edits Period Of Destination) it would be perfect to try out with everybody!" "Well are you sure it works….?" Numbuh 1 said thoughtfully. "Because- DING-DONG! "Oh Fine!" Numbuh 1 snapped. "Numbuh 4 go and help him get it. Numbuh's 3 and 5 clean this up immediately. I'll go get the door." Numbuh 1 opened the door. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STOOPID-" "Hi Nigel!" Numbuh 362 said cutting Numbuh 86 off. "Numbuh 362 sir!" Numbuh 1 said snapping into a salute. "No formalities Nigel" Numbuh 362 said (AN: I'm going to call them by their real name now.) as Fanny, Patton, Virginia, Bartie, Sonya, and Lee filed in behind her. "This is a sleepover not a mission report." They all walked into the main room talking quietly to each other. They saw Numbuh 2's new invention under a tarp. It look pretty big, big enough to hold all of them with extra room. "May I present my newest invention the T.I.M.E.P.O.D!" Hoagie said proudly whipping off the tarp. Congratulating him on how nice it looked everyone peeked inside to check it out. "Hey Hoagie what does this button do?" Wally said while jabbing a big blue button. "NO! DON'T TOUCH THA-" And with a flash of red light they were gone. Down the lane five figures were watching this development on a screen. "How interesting…" They mused.

**So the DCFDTL are going to be the main villains with Father if you didn't get that last bit.**

**DCFDTL: That's right! So those stupid KNDorks better watch out- Me: Anyways enough of your boring rant. DCFDTL: BORING RANT! Me: Yes that's what I said. So I was thinking of- Sonya: How come me and Lee didn't say anything? Lee: Not cool. Me: You will next chapter! So before I was RUDELY interrupt- Patton: Yeah me, Bartie, and Virginia didn't get to talk either! Fanny: I didn't even get to finish talk- Me: SHUT UP! Fanny: WHAT!? Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs off* Fanny: GET BACK HERE! * chases me* Wally: BlueReader doesn't own Codename: Kids Next Door. *I run back up*Me: Yeah because if I did it would be way more- wait a minute didn't you already do the disclaimer? Wally: Uh….. Me: Idiot. Kuki: Don't call Wally an idiot! Me: Uhhh gotta go! *runs off being chased by Kuki***


	2. Chapter 2: Wally goes down

**So here is the next chapter of The T.I.M.E.P.O.D! Sorry it took so long I was having trouble deciding on their kid's names and pairings and I was working on some other stories.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Kuki you're up.**

**Nigel: Seriously!**

**Me: Just kidding it's your turn!**

**Nigel: Really?**

**Me: No.**

**Kuki: BlueReader doesn't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**Chapter 2: OUR KIDS!**

**Wally's POV**

Wally sat up groaning. He looked around. They were all in a heap inside the T.I.M.E.P.O.D.

"Guys, get up." He said shaking Hoagie.

"Wha- What happened?" Hoagie asked.

Sonya looked out of the T.I.M.E.P.O.D. '"Guys." She said. "You might want to see this."

Outside there were about 22 kids pointing weapons at them.

"Who are you?" Asked a girl who looked a lot like Rachel.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I asked first." The girl replied.

"But I am Soopreme Leader so I order you to answer me." Rachel said.

"You're not Soopreme Leader! I am!" She said.

"Yeah." Added a short kid with hair just like Wally's. "I think we know who our Soopreme Leader is."

"Oh yeah, shrimp!" Wally shouted.

"Shrimp! Oh that's rich you aren't even taller than me!" The kid yelled back.

"Wait, wait, wait, what year is it." Hoagie asked.

"2037, duh!" The kid replied.

"Oh my gosh it worked!" Hoagie shouted.

"What worked?" The girl asked.

"We are from 2010. He built a time machine and it worked. Sorry about the mix up let us introduce ourselves." Rachel said.

"I am Rachel McKenzie, Numbuh 362, and Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door."

"I am Fanny Fulbright, Numbuh 86, and Head of Decommissioning."

"Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60, and Artic Training Base Drill Sargent."

"Virginia Sims, Numbuh 23, and Incendiary Confectionary Munitions of Sector K."

"Bartie Stork, Numbuh 35, and Moon Base Scout."

"Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1 and Leader of Sector V."

"Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2, The Pilot and 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V."

"Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, Diversionary Tactics and Medical Specialist of Sector V."

"Wally Beatles, Numbuh 4, and Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V."

"Abby Lincoln. Abby is Numbuh 5 and Spy of Sector V."

"Sonya Witherspoon, Numbuh 83, and Soda's, Snack's, and Treat's Officer of Sector W."

"Lee Solamn, Numbuh 84, Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist, Sector W."

With each name the kid's eyes got wider and wider.

"Um we had better introduce ourselves." The girl said. "Beatles! You're up first."

7 kids stepped forward.

"I'm Emma Beatles, Numbuh 43, and Diversionary Tactics Officer of Sector V." A girl who looked like Kuki said.

"Rose Beatles, Numbuh 34, and Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector W." Said the girl with curly blond hair.

"Jenna Beatles, Numbuh 304, and Nurse and Hamster Caretaker of Sector V." Said the girl with raven hair.

"Kate Beatles, Numbuh 403, and Leader of Sector V." Said a girl version of Wally.

"James Beatles, Numbuh 340, and Pilot and 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V." Said Wally's double.

"Dillon Beatles, Numbuh 430, and Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V." The boy with black hair offered.

"Ethan Beatles, Numbuh 034, and Spy of Sector W." said the boy with a buzz cut.

Everyone looked questioningly at Wally who shrugged. "Ah've never seen them in my life." He said.

"That's because we're Wally and Kuki's kids." Dillon mumbled.

"M- my, my, my kids?" Wally repeated and promptly fell over backwards.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Shock

**Next Chapter! Sorry I didn't update for sooooo long I had major writers block and a ton of homework! **

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Yeah I wanted Wally and Kuki to have 7 kids for 2 reasons. 1. 3+4=7 and 2. It would make more sense for him to faint if he had that many kids. Also the others have a lot of kids in total because I spent a long time making up names, their positions, and clothing and then I realized 2 boys weren't paired so I had to make more because I didn't want to delete my hard work. Thanks 4 reviewing though! **

**Gamewizard2008: Thanx. I made up small personalities and such and I will add them to the end of a chapter once everyone is introduced. But since you like Dillon he is his:** **Dillon- 10, Son of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 430, Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V, has shaggy black hair, emerald eyes, wears a green sweatshirt, black jeans, and black and red shoes. He is very tough, acting just like his dad** **and uses the word "crud" frequently. Is very short. Paired with Kelly.** **P.S Kelly is one of Rachel and Nigel's kids.**

**002Dark1: Thanks I will always try to update ASAP. **

**Thank You to anyone else that commented!**

**DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR **

**Me: I feel lazy now after typing all those responses so here it is. I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door only their kids.**

**Chapter 3: A Big Shock**

**Kuki's POV**

_Wally and I get married! _Kuki thought excitedly. She let out a squeal. Everyone looked at her.

"Uhh…. I mean….It's all cool." She said.

Wally sat up groaning. "That's funny." He said. "I just had a dream that I had seven kids."

"You do." Dillon deadpanned.

Wally had a panic attack for a few minutes but then calmed down.

"Solamn." The girl barked.

Two girls and a boy stepped up.

"I'm Samantha and this is Lily. Our parents are Lee and Sonya." A girl said to the blushing pair.

"My name is Harold." The younger boy said.

"Stork." The girl commanded.

Three kids walked up. The two boys introduced themselves as William and Travis. The girl's name was Bailey. They said their parents were Bartie and Virginia who went bright red as everyone laughed.

"Gilligan you're next!" The girl said.

Three kids walked forward.

"I'm Hoagie Gilligan the 3rd." He said.

"Kole." The girl said.

"Alex." The last boy said. "Our parents are Hoagie Gilligan and Rachel McKenzie."

**DUN DUN DUN! If that is how it goes I wasn't sure if it as dum or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rest

**Well I did warn you!**

**NO flames until you finish this chapter at least!**

**Sonya: BlueReader doesn't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**Chapter 4: The rest**

Everyone gasped. Hoagie and Rachel were speechless. Nigel and Abby looked mad. Kole smacked Alex with her hat.

"Don't worry he's just kidding." She said glaring at him. "Our parents are Hoagie Gilligan and Abby Lincoln."

Everybody calmed down and Rachel and Hoagie got over their heart attacks.

"Okay... Drilovsky." The girl said.

A boy and a girl walked up.

"I'm Robert." The boy said.

"My name is Camille." The girl said. "Our parents are Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright."

"WHAT!" Fanny screeched. "THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD MARRY HAT STOOPID BOI!"

"WELL YOU DO SO SHUT UP!" Robert yelled back.

Patton just stood there dazed.

"Anyways." The girl said. "We're up."

She walked up with three other kids. "I'm Penny." She spoke. "And this is Kelly, Thomas, and Felix. We are the kids of Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie."

**Done! I wanted to write this before I posted the other chapter so there were no flames for the Hoagie/Rachel bit. As promised here are more specifics about the kids:**

**Note: If they are the same age they are twins or whatever.**

**Emma- 10, Daughter of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 43, Diversionary Tactics Officer of Sector V, looks exactly like Kuki, but with emerald eyes. Wears a light blue sweatshirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Very clever and is always prepared for any situation. Paired with Harold.**

**Rose- 10, Daughter of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 34, Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector W, long curly, blond hair, large light blue eyes. Wears a yellow blouse, white shorts with a brown leather belt, and white sneakers. Looks very innocent before demonstrating a wicked ability to fight. Paired with Felix.**

**Jenna- 10, Daughter of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 304, Nurse and Hamster Caretaker of Sector V, has long black hair with the bangs in a bowl cut and has emerald eyes. Wears her mom's old shirt, black leggings, and blue shoes. Very caring and knowledgeable about all illness's and injury's. Paired with Travis. **

**Kate- 10, Daughter of Wall and Kuki, Numbuh 403, Leader of Sector V, has short blond hair, emerald eyes, wears a red, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Has very good leadership skills and is a tomboy. Paired with Thomas.**

**James- 10, Son of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 340, Pilot and 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V, has hair just like his dad, brown eyes, wears Wally's old sweatshirt and jeans. Although he looks more like Wally he takes after Kuki and is very caring and sweet. Paired with Camille.**

**Dillon- 10, Son of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 430, Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V, has shaggy black hair, emerald eyes, wears a green sweatshirt, black jeans, and black and red shoes. He is very tough acting just like his dad and uses the word "crud" frequently. Is very short. Paired with Kelly.**

**Ethan- 10, Son of Wally and Kuki, Numbuh 034, Spy of Sector W, has black hair cut into a buzz cut, dark blue eyes, wears a purple button down with a white tee under it, jeans, and white shoes. He is very quiet and rarely speaks but when he does he is worth listening to. Paired with Kole.**

**Hoagie Gilligan 3rd- 11, Son of Abby and Hoagie, Numbuh 205, Pilot and2x4 Technology Officer of Sector W, has short brown hair, blue eyes, and wears his dads goggles but not his hat. Wears the same outfit as Hoagie used to. He is skinny and has white skin. He is very smart and a good pilot. Paired with Penny. **

**Kole- 10, Daughter of Abby and Hoagie, Numbuh 52, Spy of Sector V, has dark skin like her mom and wears her mom's old hat and has brown eyes. Has black hair in a braid like Abby. Wears a white shirt with blue stripes down the sides, jeans, and pink sneakers. Is very talkative but a great spy. Paired with Ethan.**

**Alex- 10, Son of Abby and Hoagie, Numbuh 25, Spy of Sector W, has dark skin, blue eyes, and scruffy dark hair. Wears his dad's old hat, purple tee, jeans, and black sneakers. Is very stealthy and loves chilidogs. Loves to pull pranks. Paired with Bailey.**

**Penny- 11, Daughter of Nigel and Rachel, Numbuh 1362 Soopreme Leader, has long, straight blond hair, dark blue eyes, wears a tiger stripes sweatshirt, jeans, and yellow sneakers. Is very laid-back but an excellent leader. Paired with Hoagie the 3rd.**

**Kelly- 10, Daughter of Rachel and Nigel, Numbuh 3621 Leader of Sector W, short brown hair, green eyes, wears a pink long sleeved tee, khakis, and white sneakers. Is a workaholic like her dad. Paired with Dillon. **

**Thomas- 10, Son of Rachel and Nigel, Numbuh 2631, Boy/Girl Relations Officer of Sector W, has scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, wears a red turtle neck, jeans and brown shoes. Is very talkative. Paired with Kate.**

**Felix- 10, Son of Nigel and Rachel, Numbuh 1263, Spy of Sector V, has blond hair, blue eyes, wears his dad's old sunglasses, a black tee, jeans, and white sneakers. Is always calm and is very patient. Paired with Rose.**

**Robert- 11, Son of Patton and Fanny, Numbuh 8660, Decommissioning Officer, short wavy red hair, green eyes and wears his dad's old outfit. Inherited his mom's temper and hates all girls but Samantha. Paired with Samantha.**

**Camille- 10, Daughter of Patton and Fanny, Numbuh 6086, Arctic Training Base Drill Sargent, long black hair and brown eyes. Wears her mom's old outfit. Loves to bark orders. Paired with James.**

**Samantha- 11, Daughter of Sonya and Lee, Numbuh 8384, Second in Command of Moon Base, brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes, wears a white shirt, red skirt, and yellow sneakers. Rarely speaks like her dad and has a fear of the dark. Paired with Robert. **

**Lily- 11, Daughter of Sonya and Lee, Numbuh 8483, Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist Sector W, very long blond hair, green eyes, wears her dad's hat with an orange polo, jeans, and black sneakers. Inherited Lee's yo-yo and is very good. Paired with William.**

**Harold- 10, Son of Sonya and Lee, Numbuh 84083, Soda's, Snack's, and Treats Officer Sector V, has short brown hair, brown eyes, wears his dad's old outfit and inherited his mom's sweetness. Paired with Emma.**

**William- 11, Son of Bartie and Virginia, Numbuh 3523, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions of Sector W, has short black hair, brown eyes, wears short sleeved green shirt, white pants, and brown boots. Is the best at his job. Paired with Lily.**

**Travis- 10, Son of Virginia and Bartie, Numbuh 2335, Global Tactical Officer, looks exactly like his dad but with blue eyes, wears his dad's old outfit. Is very smart and always has a plan. Paired with Jenna.**

**Bailey- 10, Daughter of Virginia and Bartie, Numbuh 23035, In Charge of Guarding the Code Module, has hair exactly like her mom's except blond, green eyes, wears a pink dress, and white sneakers. Is very tough although doesn't look it. Paired with Alex. **

**Everyone but future kids and Fanny: We didn't even get to talk! Get her!**

***Everyone but everyone I just mentioned watches me get chased around by a mob of angry 12 year olds***


	5. Chapter 5: My Future

**I am too lazy to say anything so here's the disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door just their kids, who I made up.**

**Chapter 5: My Future**

"So… what do we do now?" Patton asked.

Hoagie examined the T.I.M.E.P.O.D which was smoking. "Well this isn't going to work. It will take a few days to fix it."

Everyone groaned. "James and Hoagie can help you fix it." Penny said. "They are the 2x4 Technology officers of Sector's V and W."

The three boys grabbed the machine and hauled it off to examine it. There was an awkward silence. Penny grabbed some hats and clothes and gave them to their parents. "You guys should put these on in case our parents come. If you wear the same clothes and they see your hair they could recognize you."

They all put on the clothes. "Hey." Rachel said. "If we put on the clothes and stuff can we see what our future selves look like?"

"Well…" Penny said.

"Please!" Everyone begged.

"Okay." Penny said. "Your kids can take you to their house's to meet yourselves."

She gathered everyone up and they all went their separate ways. Wally and Kuki were walking with their kids to their house. Wally was still blushing about being married to Kuki. They arrived outside a blue house. The door was locked so Kate knocked. An older Kuki answered.

"Oh kids your home." She said. "Who are your friends?"

They weren't prepared for this question. "Uhhhh… ummm… that's Willy and she is…. Hm…. Kimi. Yep their name are definitely Willy and Kimi. Not anything like Wal-" Dillon responded before being cut off by Rose.

"Well, we are going to go up to our rooms now." She said glaring at Dillon.

"Okay have fun." Kuki responded

They all trooped upstairs. "You idiot!" Rose shouted when they were safely in James room. She tackled him and punched him in the face. Her siblings pulled her off of him and restrained her until she calmed down.

Wally and Kuki just stood there watching.

"Okay." James said starting up his computer. "I have microscopic cameras in all of the main rooms. You can see your future selves through them."

He hooked it up. They stared into one of the boxes. It showed Wally. He still had a bowl cut. He wore a white business shirt with and orange tie.

"Dad's a lawyer." Jenna said.

"Really?!" Kuki said in disbelief.

"Yep." Ethan said. "Never lost a case."

Kuki burst out laughing. "Whats so funny?" Emma asked.

"Ask him anything." Kuki gasped through her laughter.

"Whats two plus two?" Emma asked.

"Easy." Wally snorted. "Pizza, duh."

"Ohhh…" All of his kids said getting why Kuki was laughing.

"What's my job?" Kuki asked looking at herself on the monitor.

"You run the cruddy rainbow monkey cooperation." Dillon responded.

"YES!" Kuki squealed dancing around the room. _'I wonder how everyone else is getting on?' _She though giddily.


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

**Still don't own KND**

Penny, Kelly, Thomas, and Felix were leading Nigel and Rachel to their house.

Penny started to say something when there was a flash of blinding light. When it faded the kids were gone. Nigel and Rachel looked around. All the kids that had been playing outside were now dressed in perfect sailor suits and were doing chores. They're eyes all glowed blue.

Rachel gasped. "The Delightful Children!" She said in horror.

"They must have done something while we were in the future!" Nigel continued.

"We've got to find the others!" Rachel said and they ran off.

Patton and Fanny had just walked into their house with Robert and Camille when the flash of light came by. The two operatives shielded their eyes.

There stood Camille and Robert, delightfulized.

"Kids Next Door Operatives." Robert said.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Camille finished.

The two children lunged for their parents.

Abby and Hoagie were running for their lives. They had managed to evade their children and were trying to find their friends.

They rounded a corner and crashed directly into Nigel and Rachel.

"You're kids, too?" Nigel asked.

Abby nodded, panting.

Glancing around all four set off towards the tree house.

Bartie and Virginia, fortunately, had gotten away from their kids too. Unfortunately they had no idea where they were.

They were passing by a clump of bushes when two hands reached out and yanked them in.

Wally and Kuki were looking at the computer when the light came by. When they turned around their kids stood delightfulized in front of them.

"Kuki." Wally whispered. "Run."

"What?!" Kuki said.

"Run. NOW! He said shoving her out the door.

As Kuki ran down the hall she could just see Wally being tackled by all seven kids.

Lee blearily opened his eyes. He was tied up, unable to move and he didn't have his yo-yo anymore.

"Not cool." He frowned.

He looked around. There was a huge ray gun in front of him. He looked to his left and saw Wally, Fanny, Sonya, and Patton also tied up and still knocked out. The last thing he remembered was a flashing light that delightfulized the kids. A door creaked opened and all of their children walked in. They stood silently in a line. An older version of the Delightful Children walked up to the gun.

"Very good." They said pressing a button on the gun.

The last thing Lee saw was a flash of blue light.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Was it good? Review please!**


	7. The Chapter For Which I Have No Name

***Me hiding under table***

**Me: Sorry I didn't update in forever! I was gone all vacation and when I got back to school I had a TON of homework.**

***Shout from a distance* There she is!**

**Me: HELP! *Runs away screaming* **

***Runs back* Oh yeah and I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. *Starts to scream and runs from angry readers again***

Virginia and Bartie whirled around. Behind them was Kuki.

Bartie breathed a sigh of relief. "You got away too?" He asked.

She nodded. "But they got Wally." She explained tearfully.

Virginia comforted her while Bartie peered out of the bushes to see if any of their kids were nearby.

He turned back to the girls.

"So… how do we get back to the tree house?"

Meanwhile Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel were already back at the tree house.

"Hello?" Rachel called as they walked in.

"You were foolish to come here." A voice behind them said.

The four turned sharply to see Wally, Patton, Sonya, Lee, and Fanny behind them dressed in perfect sailor suits and eyes glowing.

They all gasped in shock.

"Soon your demise will be done." Patton said.

"Goodbye Kid Next Door." Wally said as they lunged.

**Me: I know, I know, too short blah, blah, blah, but I was have in writers block and junk. I'll update the other two stories and this one again this weekend.**

**Hoagie: Wow this place is cool!**

**Me: What! Who let you in here!?**

**Nigel: We're hiding from Numbuh's 4, 60, 86, 83, and 84.**

**Me: WELL GET OUT! **

**Abby: No way! Are you crazy?**

**Me: Whatever. I'll update soon. Or something.**


	8. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Okay. I am going to update my stories. Super sorry for not doing it in forever but i had finals and was really stressed out. There's a poll on my page for what story i should finish next. So I'm going to completely finish one story first, then the next popular, the the least. So please go and vote!**


End file.
